1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are concerned with shaving blade units and shavers having such blade units.
More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a shaving blade unit comprising:
a housing having a primary cap and a primary guard, the housing having an upper face and a rear face,
at least one primary blade located between the primary cap and the primary guard and extending at said upper face, and
at least one trimming blade extending at the rear face of the housing.
Such a shaving blade unit allows for example:                a traditional shaving of the user's skin due to the primary guard, blade and cap,        a better shaving of skin areas constricted by adjacent protruding facial features, e.g. skin areas situated under the nose, near the ears, and the same due to the trimming blade.        
In fact, to shave traditionally, a user brings the upper face of the housing in front of his skin, whereas to use the trimming blade, the user brings the rear face of the housing in front of his skin. Thus, the user turns the shaver handle an angle of approximately 180° to change from traditional shaving to trimming and vice versa.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, shavers have been designed with one or more primary blade(s) and one trimming blade, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,061. However, this patent discloses a trimming blade provided on the rear face of the shaving unit which is constantly accessible and thus accidental movement can damage the trimming blade. Besides, the user can inadvertently cut when handling the razor, in particular when handling the shaving blade unit, for instance when changing the shaving blade unit.